Slaves of death
by Lisachan87
Summary: The team goes to England to investigate a mysterious case involving the sudden appearance of a mansion, only to find themselves facing something they've never seen before....Harry Potter/Criminal Minds X-over!
1. Chapter 1

**Slaves of death**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Suspense, drama**

Summary: The team goes to England to investigate a mysterious case involving the sudden appearance of a mansion, only to find themselves facing something they've never seen before....

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The helicopter landed on the field, its propellers sending the grass in all directions. Five agents jumped out of from it and ran towards the big mansion across it. Agent Prentiss and Morgan drew out their gun from their holsters and positioned themselves outside the large oak door. Morgan signaled for them to move in. With Hotch behind them followed by Reid and JJ they ran through the great hallway, everyone ready for any sign of danger.

"Clear!" Prentiss called when she entered the first room, which was a big lounge with lots of old furniture and a fireplace. Morgan and Hotch ran into the other rooms, followed by another "clear". Reid called for them from upstairs, saying he found a body. All the agents ran up the wooden stairs, Hotch reaching Reid first.

"Where is it?" he asked, Reid led them through another big lounge and into a bedroom where a woman laid on the bed, very much dead. Another body was laying crouched in a corner, as though trying to protect itself from something.

Morgan took out his pocket radio and reported the bodies. "We need an ambulance and there might be more bodies here, we haven't searched the whole place yet" JJ told them she would search the rest of the rooms. "I'll go with her" Reid announced and scurried away after her.

"There is no blood and no signs of a struggle, what happened here?" Prentiss said not really expecting an answer.

"We need the crime lab to process fingerprints, fibers everything they can find" Hotch said and turned to leave the room. JJ's voice echoed through the mansion as she yelled that another body had been found. They all went to the master bedroom where a body sat in an armchair, a woman, her eyes still open.

"She was strangled, but no signs of a struggle, I think this was personal" JJ spoke and turned to the others. "We'll need to hold a press conference, first of all, this building shouldn't even exist, nobody had ever seen it until this morning, the media is all over and I don't want to give them a reason to send out false accusations"

"A building doesn't just magically appear, there has to be some logical explanation" Reid said furrowing his brows. A loud noise from below startled them all, Hotch drew out his gun and signaled for the others to be quiet and stay put.

Slowly he walked down the stairs, he was thankful they didn't creak under his weight. When he reached the source of the noise he breathed out in relief. A young woman was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her eyes filled with tears, she had a hole gaping in her abdomen with blood gushing out. Hotch lowered his weapon and ran over to her, calling for an ambulance.

"I'm from the FBI, you're safe now, the ambulance is on their way" he spoke rapidly and applied pressure to the wound using his hands.

"Guys come down here!" he called for the rest of the team and prayed silently for the ambulance to hurry up. The sound of several footsteps was heard as the rest of the agents hurried over. Morgan ran outside to lead the paramedics in, Prentiss, Reid and JJ watched as Hotch held his now bloody hands steady, pearls of sweat forming on his forehead.

--

"Where am I?"

Emily looked down at the girl laying in the hospital bed, her wound now stabilized. She'd lost a lot of blood but no organs had been damaged and she would be fine in a couple of days.

"In the hospital" Emily responded "you were stabbed with a knife, do you remember?"

The girl stirred in her bed, grimacing in pain. The woman had not spoken in a british accent she noticed.

"Am I still in Suffolk? I do not remember you, may I ask your name?" she was clearly confused by what had happened.

"Yes" Emily's gaze lingered on the side of the bed, not daring to look her in the eyes. "Um, my name is Emily Prentiss, I'm with the FBI" she paused. "Your family was murdered this morning" she continued and lifted her eyes to check the girls reaction which was very unexpected.

"Oh.. they weren't my family" her voice indicated no remorse and no hint of surprise. Emily was at a loss for words, had they been wrong about her? Was she the unsub?

"Then what were you doing there?" Emily asked, she had a feeling this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant so she sat down on the stool beside the bed.

"I lived there"

Prentiss blinked a few times. "I don't understand. What's your name?"

"Angelica" the girl responded sadly, as though the name brought bad memories.

Emily rummaged through the bag she was carrying and found what she was looking for.

"You had this ID when we found you, it says your name is Sandra"

Angelica shook her head.

"No my name is Angelica" she said her voice empty of feeling.

Agent Prentiss was more than confused, she scratched her forehead and exhaled deeply.

"Okay you weren't family but you lived there. The house was a big place, did you work there?"

Suddenly Angelica looked up, her dark brown eyes staring straight into Emilys. Until then she had kept her gaze at the foot of the bed.

"I was their slave" she said softly, then leaned her head back onto the pillow. "Their bedslave" she whispered and looked out the window.

Though Emily had never heard that term before she had a small idea of what it meant, except the thought was so extremely aggravating she didn't know how to feel about it. A feeling of disgust crept into her as she pictured what might've been going on in that house for who knows how long? Finally she came to her senses and tried to the keep the conversation going.

"You mean they.. abused you?" she asked, not knowing how to put it in a way that seemed less awkward.

"Agent Prentiss was it? I.. I know this might sound strange to you but" she paused for a moment before continuing "I was born into being their slave, I've lived there since I was little" Hearing those words Emilys eyes widened in shock. Had they..? When she was a child..? As though the girl knew what she was thinking she added hastily. "I wasn't their bedslave then of course, I helped them in the house, cleaning and cooking and such"

Still that was little comfort to Emily. She reached for her cell phone in her pocket and stood up to leave.

"I've got to make a phone call" she told Angelica. "I'll be right back"

Emily paced back and forth in the corridor, nurses passing by giving her irritated looks. She muttered under her breath when she dialed Hotch's number for the third time. Was he deaf?

"Agent Hotchner" the mans voice was heard on the other line.

"Hey it's me, I spoke with the girl she just woke up. She says her name is Angelica and that she wasn't related to the victims"

"Didn't the Id confirm her as Sandra Richards?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah but she seems pretty certain about it, and also she says she's lived with them her whole life and that she was, well, their slave" She kept the other information to herself, not quite ready to expose the girl just yet.

"Pardon me?" Hotch sounded as surprised as Emily had been.

"Yeah I know I don't get it either but listen can you come down here and continue the interrogation? I don't think I can handle this much longer" Emily sounded exasperated.

"Ok, will you inform JJ about this when you get back, I'll be there in half an hour"

"Sure" Emily hung up and sighed. They had flown all the way to England from their last case in Kansas and they hadn't had a break since then. She was exhausted.

---

Five days later they were all gathered in the local police station, cooperating with a bunch of British people had not turned out to be as hard as they had imagined. They were all willing to help with the case. No murder weapons had been found and the cause of death was still unknown, puzzling everyone involved. The victims had been two females and one male and neither had been identified. So far they didn't have a single clue as to what had happened in that house.

"How is this possible?" Morgan spoke. They were alone in one of the offices, by request from Hotch.

"Not finding the cause of death is very unusual though it has occurred in the past, usually they've had something in their systems which didn't come up in the test results" Reid spoke in his rapid manner, quirking his eyebrows as he did so.

"We got to talk to Angelica" Hotchs eyes connected with Emilys and she nodded.

"Alright" she said and turned to leave for the hospital.

"Take JJ with you" he added. The blonde spun on her heal and scurried after.

--

When they arrived the girl was still sleeping. After arguing with a nurse for five minutes they were let in. JJ crossed her arms and sat down in one of the chairs.

Emily sighed, she knew she had to tell her. After she'd spoken JJ was silent. She looked at the girl taking in her features, wondering how the hell someone could be so unfortunate. Her hair was a darker brown like her eyes, she was small and skinny. Angelica then stirred in the bed and opened her eyes, finding the two agents staring at her in disbelief. Exhaling deeply she sat up, her face contorted in pain. JJ got up from her seat and kneeled next to the bed.

"You should lie down" she said softly. The girl immediately obeyed and layed back down. JJ blinked, surprised by her behaviour. Emily felt worried, more worried than she'd felt during her first visit.

"Angelica we have some questions we'd like you to answer"

"Whatever you desire" she answered and sat herself straighter. JJ looked very confused but decided not to say anything.

"Do you have any idea of who killed your, uh-" Emily hesitated.

"My masters? No" she answered firmly, shaking her head. "They were like a family to me.. except, I had different obligations to them" Both Emily and JJ looked away and pretended not to be affected by her words, which seemed impossible.

"Do you have any idea who stabbed you?" JJ asked this time, looking back at the girl.

"Yes.. I do." she paused before continuing.

"I.. I knew they were dead, I didn't want to live without them, they're all I know" Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued quietly "I know you must think I'm crazy, that I'm just a filthy.. " she was sobbing heavily and clutched at the blanket. JJ stretched her arm out and patted her knee softly.

"You're wrong, we know you're a victim. It wasn't your decision. They probably threatened to kill you if you tried to leave, right?" She nodded.

After a while silence fell upon the room and Emily felt that she could continue with her questions.

"We need to know their names" she stated and took out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket. Angelica lifted her head and answered almost proudly.

"My masters names are not to be spoken of" Emily wondered how many times she had said that to various people. Or maybe to herself?

"They're not your masters anymore, Angelica look at me" JJ spoke and forced her to look at her. "You're not a slave anymore, you're free to do and say what you want" Angelica looked almost bewildered for a moment but her expression soon changed to that of worry.

"No.. I can't" she said her voice trembling. "Please.. " she whispered to no one in particular. "I can't do this, please take me back, I wanna go home"

"We can't, the place is a crime scene now, besides you're free to go wherever you want why do you want to go back?" Emily asked already knowing the answer.

"Because it's all I know" the girl responded, her eyes resting lazily on Emilys.

--

"God, this is unreal" JJ said after they'd left the hospital. They got into the black SUV with Emily behind the wheel.

"I can't imagine what her life must've been like" Emily said. There was only one male living in that house, she remembered his long pale hair and face laying on the floor. Had she not looked closer she would've thought he was a woman too.

The woman on the bed had worn a black dress, reminding her of a witch of some sort, her hair and the rest of her clothes in the same color. The woman sitting in the armchair had resembled the man on the floor, they were obviously a couple.

"It must be some sort of love triangle" Emily thought out loud while hitting the gas pedal.

"Can we talk about something else?" JJ pleaded and Emily sent her a knowing smile. Sometimes you have to think about something besides work.

It came out of nowhere, both women screamed as they were hit so hard their car was overturned and ended up in the ditch. The dark shadowy figure watched them in triumph before it turned and left the scene.

Emilys eyes fluttered open, she felt something trickle down her head and onto her nose.

"JJ?" her voice was so quiet she wasn't sure if she had spoken at all.

When she received no response she shifted and looked to the left where her friend lay, her head bent down, her hair obscuring her face.

"JJ?" Emily spoke again. "Jennifer, wake up" she fidgeted with her seat belt trying to unbuckle it. "Jennifer!" she called again and felt a surge of pain through her right leg as she tried to move.

Digging into her pocket she retrieved her cell phone and dialed 911.

"This is FBI Agent Prentiss, we're stuck in a car.. location.. location.." she felt her mind drift off and felt the cell phone glide out of her hand.

_To be continued.._

_Okay please review I know this is a bit weird but I hope you'll like it anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I just want you to know that this story takes place about three years after Harry and the rest graduates from Hogwarts. Bellatrix didn't die during the war (obviously) Voldemort is dead though...._

_And also if this seems like a JJ/Prentiss fic it's not, sorry. I like that pairing but I don't want the focus to be on them in this story, so they're just really good friends:)_

* * *

Aaron Hotchner ran his hand through his hair, sighing. They were currently using the chiefs office, with him seldom being there. He was going through the case files but so far couldn't find anything that would take them one step closer to solving it. His cell phone rang, distracting him from the disturbing pictures of the crime scene.

"Hotch" he answered with his usual business like tone, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Hello my name is Dr. Holm and I'm calling from River Hospital. I believe we have two of your agents here, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareu. They were in a car accident and are under intensive care at the moment"

Aaron almost choked on his coffee, putting it down on the desk quickly.

"When was this?" Was his first question among many.

"We got the emergency call at 12.30 this afternoon"

"Okay I will be there shortly" He replied and hung up. He stood still for a moment, taking in the conversation before calling out the names of his colleagues.

"Reid! Morgan!" Both of them left their seats and quickly approached their boss.

"What's wrong?" Morgan noticed the worried expression on Aarons face.

"It's JJ and Prentiss, they've been in a car accident" Morgan and Reid looked at each other, their faces alarmed. Aaron began walking out of the office with the others closely behind. He went to talk to head of the department, Inspector Anderson.

"We need someone to take us to River Hospital, immediately. Two of our agents have been in an accident" Anderson tossed his half eaten muffin in the waste basket and whistled loudly.

"O'Connor! Would you drive these three to River, the hospital!" The police officer gave him a sour look. "Please?" Anderson added squinting his eyes in irritation. O'Connor sighed and stepped over to the group of agents, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Will they be alright?" Anderson directed his question to Aaron.

"I hope so" he responded and walked away and out of the building.

Emily fluttered her eyes open, before shutting them again to save them from the bright lamp hanging directly above her.

"Emily?" she heard a familiar voice and saw Reid standing next to her bed, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi" she croaked and felt pain surge through her neck as she spoke. Suddenly the memories came flooding back to her and her eyes widened.

"Is Jennifer okay?" she asked her voice full of concern.

Reid cleared his throat his eyes flickering around the room. Emily felt her heart sink, she began to stammer something incoherent while trying to get out of the bed but Reid held her back shaking his head.

"Oh no no! She's not.." he let go of Emily and dug his hands deep in his pockets, looking nervous. "She's still unconscious but the doctors says she'll be fine... if she wakes up" He swallowed hard before continuing "The others are with her now" He bit his lip, waiting for Emilys reaction. He knew those two were good friends, but he didn't know exactly how close they were.

Emily didn't say anything, she simply let her head fall back slowly onto the pillow and closed her eyes. Her head had taken a lot of damage, she had a concussion and would have pains in her neck for a while. Her right leg was broken but other than that she was fine.

"It's my fault.." she broke the silence after a minute. Reid frowned, not sure if he was following.

"It's always the drivers fault. I wasn't paying attention" she kept talking, her lips barely moving.

"Emily, no it, of course it wasn't your fault" He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her. Seeing her hand lay on the blanket, he hesitated for a moment then took it in his own. Not being used to such treatment, especially from Reid, she felt her body go tense. 'Oh come on he's just being friendly in his Reid'y way' She thought and relaxed a bit.

"So did you get him?" Emily finally asked the question she'd been saving up.

"Get who?" Reids look of confusion made her feel uneasy.

"The one who ran into me, into our car"

"Oh" Reid tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Uh no, they escaped, or well actually, none of the witnesses remember anything about a car accident, they recognized your car when we described it to them but.." he frowned deeply, lost in his own confusion. 'So they went to the crime scene before coming here' Emily thought not really knowing what to feel about that. How long had she been out?

"It's all very peculiar. This case is.. strange" Reid continued. Just when he finished his loud thinking he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Dragging it out with small difficulty he answered.

"Reid we've got a big problem" Aarons voice was heard on the other line. "Angelicas gone"

"What do you mean gone?" Reid turned to look at Emily who was sending him questioning looks.

"She's not in the hospital. The doctors have no idea where or when she left"

"Okay, where are you now? Aren't you with JJ?" he asked perplexed by the whole situation.

"We had to leave, we're on our way to the crime scene at the mansion now, you can meet us there"

"Okay" He said and hung up and began to collect his things. Emily wavered her hands in the air, letting him know that she was still there.

"It's Angelica. She's missing" he spoke while putting on his jacket.

"What? She escaped?" Emily didn't think the girl was the kind to escape the police. But then she was no ordinary girl. Sighing, Emily wished there was some super magic that could heal her leg so she didn't have to be stuck at this goddamn hospital.

------

The moonlight fell on the boy laying on the bed, making his pale features even paler. From afar he looked as though he was sleeping peacefully, but if you watched closer you would see his expression of fear and anger, his lips shaking every so often, his eyes moving back and forth rapidly beneath his eyelids.

A girl. A beautiful girl with long brown hair. They danced together happily. She was just a little girl. They were cousins, his mother had said. She lied. They all lied. They took her, in the middle of the night they took her and turned her into something else. He died, his heart stopped beating and he died. He hated them.

Draco opened his eyes, his vision blurred from tears. He wiped them away and sat up, his clothes all wrinkly. He had worn them for three days now, not bothering to change. He glanced around the small room and saw his bag by the door. He got up to retrieve it, his steps heavy and slow. Taking out a framed picture he studied it carefully. She was dead now. He had loved her more than anything and now she was gone. He had nothing to live for. The room was quiet expect for the sobs erupting from the boy sitting by the door, his once beautiful features now wrecked by pain.

------

The press conferences were currently held by Hotchner now that JJ was in coma.

They had broadcasted the pictures of the three bodies all over the country and were certain that someone had to recognize them. They had also reported Angelica missing, but knowing she never went outside the house during her servitude nobody out there would know her.

"Let's just hope someone recognizes her" Morgan spoke while digging into his pack of icecream.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was making dinner a long distance away, while wathing the news on the tv, the reporter speaking about a triple homicide in Suffolk. Harry had insisted on living like muggles, to Ginnys protests. Even though he seldomly watched the various programs on the tv he felt that it was something he had always wanted since he was little when living with the Dursleys.

He was just about to take out the fish from the oven when something caught his eyes. There was no mistake, that long blonde mane even thought it was covering his face Harry recognised him. He ran over to the telly, turning up the volume. His eyes never left the screen during the whole time, watching in fascination at the pictures of the three bodies, two of them which he recognized as Narcissa and Bellatrix.

The reporter was talking about a "mysterious mansion" where they had been found and that the police were practically clueless and had no idea whatsoever as how to go further in the investigation. They were pleading for anyone that had any idea who they were, to step forward. Harry felt his heart beat increase when he thought back to when they had been captured and held prisoners in the cellar. He thought of Draco, and suddenly felt confused. Where was he during all of this? He felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and took it out his hands shaking slightly. The display showed 'Hermione' with small letters.

"Hey 'Mione" he flicked it open and answered, walking away from the tv.

"Did you watch the news?" An excited Hermione was heard on the other line.

"Yeah it's amazing, someone managed to off all of them" Harry spoke, a smile playing on his lips. He could hear Hermione smile on the other end as she answered.

"Someone certainly did the world a favor...I was really surprised though. I thought those three were the only death eaters left"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Well considering the way they were murdered it suggests another person was there. Or do you think they all killed each other? Lucius strangling his wife and Bellatrix taking her revenge on him? But then who killed her?"

"I see your point" Harry admitted and scratched his neck. "And two of them were killed by magic, he doesn't have to be a death eater though" he added.

"No I suppose you're right.. I have to go now.. Ron is almost home from work" she spoke in an almost sad tone. Harry decided he would deal with that later and said goodbye to his friend. Shutting the lid he shoved it back into his pocket. The police station wasn't far from here. He could walk there.

Putting on his jacket and shoes he left the house, leaving a note for Ginny so she wouldn't get worried.

The building wasn't very large with only two floors and no elevator. As soon as he entered he felt people looking at him curiosly, probably wondering what a young boy did at the police station in the middle of the day on a tuesday.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist eyed him up and down, her eyes sleepy.

"Uh, my name is Harry Potter" he began. She began typing on her keyboard. He felt nervous as he continued. "I have some important information about the homicide in Suffolk" The receptionist looked at him for a moment as though he was crazy.

"You better call this number then, not much we can do here about that" She pulled out her drawer and handed him a small business card that said "Inspector Seymore Anderson" on it with wide black letters and a phone number and email underneath it.

"Thanks" he replied, a bit disappointed. He went outside and stared at the card in his hands. If he dialed that number he would have to tell them about the wizarding world. And that was against the rule, telling muggles about their existence. He could just write an anonymous letter he figured and tucked it in his jacket pocket.

But as he kept walking he felt a need to tell them everything he knew. He wanted to be a part of the investigation. 'I want to know where Draco is' Harry had a feeling that he was somehow involved in the murders, even if it was his own family. He didn't think it was Draco who killed them, but perhaps he didn't stop them from being killed either...

Pulling his hood over his head he began to run. When he reached his house he went inside and ran up the stairs. Summoning a bag he began to pack, his clothes, the invisibility cloak, his toothbrush and other necessities.

Using his wand he rewrote the note to Ginny and left in a hurry towards a clearing outside his house. Putting on the invisibility cloak he repeated the word "Suffolk police station" in his mind and apparated. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see a large building in front of him where it said "POLICE STATION" with big letters. 'Didn't think it would work' He almost chuckled to himself in relief. Glancing around to make sure the street was empty he took off the cloak and stuffed it in his bag. Scurrying over to the front door he felt more nervous than ever.

He knew Ginny would be mad about him doing this, but he couldn't bother himself with that now, lifes could be at stake here. Because Harry was certain that whoever killed Narcissa and Lucius would come after Draco as well, and he wouldn't let that happen no matter how much he disliked him.

_TBC.._

_Okay please remember that I have absolutely no idea about the geography in England so I just used the first name that came to me, yeah Suffolk. Lol._

_Harry gets kinda obsessed with Draco again.. what's gonna happen next?_

_How will the police react?_

_Please review! I will try to update as soon as I can._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Slaves of Death**

_AN: I had this whole chapter written but then my computer crashed and everything vanished including EVERYTHING I've ever written, all the stories, all the chapters..._

_But, I decided to try to rewrite it and came up with a lot of new ideas for the story so I guess it was good after all..._

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it._

_

* * *

_

The BAU had not found anything new at the mansion to everyones disappointment. There was no trace of the girl at all, not a single hint that she had even existed. Making their way back to the office Hotch found himself more and more agitated to solve the case. He sighed when stepping into the office and sat himself down, his head resting on the chair. He allowed his eyes to rest for a moment when a loud bang awoke him from his near slumber. It had sounded like an explosion. Setting off to where the sound had erupted he pulled out his gun.

* * *

Harry swallowed nervously and walked over to the glass doors in the middle of the building and jerked it open. Stepping inside he found himself in a big lounge, a leather sofa to his left with several chairs, an old man occupying one of them. The receptionist was an overweight middleaged man and Harry adjusted his glasses before ambling over to him.

"What can I help you with lad?" The man spoke and looked up from his computer, eyeing him up and down curiously. Harry chose his words carefully before speaking, avoiding any type of misunderstanding.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm here to see Inspector Anderson" short and concise he kept it. The man whose name was Robert according to his name plate, switched from a curious look to a suspicious one.

"You have an appointment?" He began to scribble down something on a piece of paper and Harry felt his palms going sweaty, he wiped them off on his jeans trying to keep a calm composure.

"No. It's very important, if I could just,-"

"Sorry but he's busy at the moment, fill out this paper and give us your address and phone number and we'll call you back as soon as possible" Robert interrupted him and went back to his computer.

"You don't understand! I have to see him now!" Harry curled his fists into balls, his impatience growing. "It's about those murders, you know in that mansion" Harry leaned forward and lowered his voice at the last sentence. Robert watched him for a moment, he seemed to be deciding whether have him thrown out or let the annoying brat visit him.

"Fine, he's at level three, I'll call him an let 'im know you're coming" Harry nodded and said thanks. Hurrying over to the elevator his thoughts whirling in his head as to whether this was such a good idea after all, he pressed the button and waited for the lift. It was empty and Harry stepped in, his palms once again sweaty. He studied himself in the mirror, his green eyes looking back at him. His hair was messy as usual but instead of trying to flatten it, Harry had accepted the fact that he couldn't tame it, and had added som gel in it instead, giving him a rather youthful but sexy look. His looks wouldn't going to help him in this situation though. The lift stopped and he stepped outside, finding an empty hallway. He found no clue as to where the inspector might be so he simply went to the right, hoping his instincts would guide him. At the end of the corridor was a vending machine, a tall young man stood in front of it, trying to pry his soda can out. He seemed too busy to notice Harry so he kept on going until he reached the last door, which said "Anderson" on it with black letters in cursive.

'Here it goes' Harry knocked on the door three times and waited for the answer.

"Come in" A deep but tired voice allowed him to enter and as he did so he felt alarm clocks ringing in the back of his head. Inspector Anderson was a rather big man, he wasn't fat, he was simply larger than most men, his limbs long and thin. His mustach was neatly combed Harry noticed and his hair (he was going bald) was a mouse brown color. Harry got the feeling that he couldn't trust this man. He stepped forward and began to introduce himself.

"I know I know, please sit down" Anderson gestured towards one of the wooden chairs that didn't look half as comfortable as the one he was seated in himself. Harry sat down, his hands folded in his lap.

"So.. Mr. Potter. Robert told me you hade some information about the homicides here. You can see this as an informal interrogation. No tapes. Now tell me, what do you know?" His small eyes looked into Harrys who suddenly felt very self conscious and cleared his throat. He unfolded his hands and laid them on each side of his thighs.

"I know who they were" He paused, waiting for a reaction. Anderson nodded as though he hadn't expected any less. He urged Harry to go on by nodding at him.

"Did you find Draco?" Harry asked the question he had wanted to ask from the beginning but saw the puzzled expression on the inspector and felt disappointment.

"Draco? Who's Draco?" Harry flinched, not prepared for that question. Surely they must've seen all the pictures and photographs of him in the mansion.

"Their son" he answered, now feeling unsure whether he should stay or not. Anderson looked at him for a moment before he got up from his chair and bolted out of the room. Confused Harry debated whether he should follow him but decided not to. After a minute he came back, his hand occupied by a piece of paper.

"This came with the mail yesterday" He showed it to Harry who saw it was a photograph and as he looked at it he froze, his heart dropping to his stomach. The picture showed Draco Malfoy, laying on the floor, his legs drawn up to his chest. His eyes were covered with bandage. Two dark red splotches was visible near his temples and Harry feared the worst as he took in the image in front of him. His body suddenly moved, he was struggling to get out of his binds. Harry looked at the Inspector, his heart beat increasing. Anderson had noticed it too and was now staring at him in disbelief.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice shaking, Harry didn't know whether it was from fear or anger. Before he had a chance to speak though, a loud blast was heard and Harry felt his body being lifted off the floor and flunged into the wall with brutal force. He heard something crack in his shoulder and saw the bone sticking out. Groaning in pain he tried to sit up and glanced around the office. Anderson was laying in a heap a few metres away from him, his back against the wall. He was bleeding from his forehead but Harry couldn't tell if he was dead or not. The office was a complete mass of destruction, a gigantic hole was gaping at Harry where the wall had been, he could see straight into the building on the other side. The edges of the wall were blackened and smoke erupted from it as though someone had sent a fireblast through it. The desk had cracked in two and pieces of glass were scattered everywhere. Harry heard running footsteps coming towards the door and tried to find his wand. Just as he grabbed it the door was opened and a man stepped in, his gun pointing in the direction of the body laying seemingly lifeless against the wall. Harry breathed in quickly and turned on the spot just before the man looked over at the corner where he had been crouched under the debris. Confused, Aaron Hotchner stepped over to the inspector and felt his pulse. Dead. He sighed and looked again at the spot where Harry had been. He could've sworn he saw someone there when he had bolted inside.

"What happened?" Reid asked standing behind him, he took one look around the room and was equally confused.

"I don't know" Hotch replied and fished up his cellphone from his pocket, flicking it open he called the ambulance for the second time that week. "The culprit can't be far from here" he stepped over the debris on the floor and stood close to where the wall had been, looking out.

"Whoever did this aimed to kill" he spoke, the room now filling up with more people murmuring to one another. Noticing a piece of paper on the floor next to Anderson Hotch stepped over to him and picked it up. The edges had been burned but Hotch could clearly make out a teenage boy, his eyes covered in bandage, blood dripping from his temples and onto the floor. Hotch froze for a moment when he realised the boy in the picture had moved. Stashing the photo in his inner pocket he went back to his team and tried to gather the group of curious people to step out and make room for the medics. A man came rushing towards them, his belly bouncing up and down as he jogged. He took in a shallow breath and saw the room in its state and let out a gasp.

"What happened to the boy? Is he dead?" He cried out, feeling guilty for letting him visit the inspector. Emily looked at him, frowning.

"What boy?" she asked.

"I don't remember his name, Potter something" he spluttered out and rubbed his eyes with his large knuckles, causing the skin to go a deep scarlet. "He had a scar shaped as a lightning bolt on his forehead, rather peculiar if you ask me" He kept speaking.

Reid looked to Hotch who looked at Emily who kept staring at the police officer in front of them. Morgan suddenly came running towards them, clearly annoyed at himself for having missed the whole thing.

"Ey what happened?" his voice sounded through the halls as he came to a halt before them. He had picked the wrong time to visit the bathroom he realised as he encountered the destroyed office and the dead inspector wordlessly, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm sure it has something to do with this boy" Hotch spoke and took out the photo from his pocket, showing it to the rest of the team.

"Is that him?" Hotch asked the police officer who shook his head slowly, transfixed by the mysterious picture.

"No the bloke who came in here had pitch black hair, eyes as green as.. something really green" He spoke and started shaking "It's my fault he's dead" he cried out.

"No" Hotch nodded towards the office. "I'm pretty sure he's the one behind this"

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he turned on the tv next morning and saw his own face, only it didn't look anything like him besides the charcoal black hair and the scar. He had begun wearing eye contacts so you could clearly see the emerald green eyes staring up at whoever was watching. He gaped and almost dropped the tray with breakfast he had made for Ginny. He hadn't told her anything about the homocides, but had simply explained that he needed to go to the bank when being hit by a car. She had taken him to and they had healed him straight away. Harry blinked not taking the eyes off the screen. He was a suspect now? 'This has got to be a bloody joke' he thought and placed the tray on the table next to the sofa. The news reporter called him "a seriously deranged man" and pleaded for everyone to "please be careful if encountering him". Feeling anger rising in him Harry chewed the inside of his lip, trying not to growl in rage.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ginny called from the bedroom, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Nothing honey" He replied and sat down on the sofa with a soft thud, having forgotten about the breakfast. "Nothing at all.." he whispered and pulled his legs up to his chin, feeling extremely stupid for not having used obliviate on the receptionist when he had the chance.

* * *

Shortly after the broadcast Harry felt his cell phone vibrate, seeing 'Hermione' on the display he quickly got up and stepped out on the balcony and away from Ginny. He had waited for her phone call and inhaled deeply before pressing the button.

"Hello Hermione" He tried to sound calm in hope of transferring it to his friend but failed.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted "What on earth have you got yourself into?!" she yelled at him and he could almost see her face in front of him, her eyebrows knitted together, her cheeks pink with frustration.

"Let me explain" He started carefully but was interrupted by her.

"Wait!" She quickly said and hung up. After five seconds she rang back. Harry felt irritated by now and answered with a simple yes.

"Sorry Ron came into the room, I told him I was talking to my mother, he ran off pretty fast" Harry chuckled, the scene displaying clearly in his head.

"So what happened?" she continued. Harry noticed Ginny stepping in to the living room, a questioning look on her face when she saw the tray on the table.

"Uh, I've got to go, I'll stop by your place later" He spoke rapidly.

"But wait you can't be seen Harry!" Hermione cried.

"I've got the cloak remember?" He said and hung up, his mind forming a plausible lie to tell his wife.

* * *

Harry stood on the porch outside Hermiones flat, he had decided to take the train instead of apparating, feeling he needed some fresh air. He had changed into a different set of clothes and was wearing a baseball cap, in case someone would recognise him. Ringing on the doorbell, he was greeted by footsteps on the other side of the door. He stood straighter, not wanting to give the slightest impression that he wasn't feeling well. The door was opened and Hermione looked up at him with a smile, letting him in she closed the door behind him and gave him a warm hug.

"I've missed you Harry" she spoke softly into his ear as he hugged her back. After she let go she noticed his unusual attire and snickered, pointing towards the cap.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Her voice sounded extra girly when she said it and Harry felt his cheeks burn. Quickly removing the cap he walked into the kitchen, followed by Hermione who was offering him coffee. Thankful for the change of subject he accepted the offer and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Where's Ron?" He asked, knowing full well where he was.

"At work, with his father. As usual" She replied and poured coffee into a couple of oversized teamugs. Harry watched as the dark liquid made contact with the porcelain and the smoke that came from it reminded him of the explosion at the office, of the burned walls giving off the smell of burnt paper that seemed to reside in his nose. Hermione noticed the change in his expression, his mind drifting off into another place and time, she had seen that look many times on his face.

"Harry, what happened?" She finally asked and took a seat opposite of him, her voice filled with concern.

He told her about the inspector and the attack, explaining the way the wall had been blasted into pieces they both agreed it must've been done by magic. He also told her about the photo of Draco.

"Was there a ransom?" She asked, her eyes widening. Harry shook his head, the same thought had occured to him but Anderson had not mentioned anything about a ransom and there was nothing written on the photograph either.

"I think they're simply trying to say, we've got the boy and there's nothing you can do about it" Harry was convinced that was the sole message of the picture.

Hermione nodded, agreeing with his line of thought.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"We find Draco" Harry said without a hint of hesitation and gulped down the rest of his coffee.

-----

_TBC._

_Sorry for the short chapter but I think it will be best if I stop here.._

_The plot thickens! _

_I know Ginny isn't stupid enough to believe Harrys lies but try not to think about that:p she will find out eventually anyway.. _

_Pleeeeasseeee review, I am a sucker for reviews, the more I get the more inclined I am to keep writing._

_Not that I would stop writing.. I'm a writeoholic._

_x_x_

_/Lisachan_


End file.
